Online collaborative computing sessions, such as interactive conferences (e.g., web conferences/meetings), may be supported by a computer network having servers distributing content between participating client computers. In particular, the content may be distributed based on one or more sub-sessions, such as a desktop sharing session, chat session, video session, etc. For example, a presenter may share the images on his or her computer screen with one or more attendees to the session, such as by sharing the entire desktop (screen) or certain applications on the screen, along with audio (e.g., speech). Control of the session (who is presenting) may be exchanged among the attendees, to either present their own information, or to control the information on the original presenter's (e.g., host's) computer.
During the course of an online collaborative computing session, just as in conventional in-person meetings, it is often helpful to take notes or “action items” (e.g., “to-do” lists, etc.). Generally, an attendee of the meeting is tasked with manually taking the notes during the meeting, and distributing the notes to the other attendees at the conclusion of the meeting. This manual technique is inconvenient for the note-taker, and may create incomplete or inaccurate notes.